Blossoming womanhood in dark halls
by Kadun
Summary: A SoraKairi fic. Hope you like!


A small red-haired girl on the cusp of womanhood sighed softly in the dim starlight and slipped through the hidden door into the womb of Destiny Island.  
  
Kairi liked to come here. Sometimes the island was too bright, too harsh, and she liked to come somewhere where it was cool and damp, so she could give her creamy skin a bit of relief from the sun. She and Sora had come here once, and they had drawn on the wall, white stick figures of chalk laughing and playing.  
  
Recently, though, Kairi had started to come to the cave for... other reasons.  
  
The moss covering easily slipped aside, and the young woman took the long, winding descent into the cave.  
  
She began to yawn, but her sigh of fatigue soon turned to one of arousal. She could moan as loud as she wanted in the cave, and no one could hear her.  
  
She began to strip, removing her tight fitting pink shirt and short pants. The girl was now nearly naked in the cave, standing only in rapidly soaking panties. Kairi didn't like to wear bras. Then her budding breasts wouldn't jiggle and her nipples, hardened from the cool sea air, wouldn't be as visible and Sora and Sora and Riku wouldn't stare at her the way they did.  
  
She thought of those boys and their firm, muscular builds as she pulled her sopping cotton pants around her ankles. She threw them in a pile with the rest of her clothes, and began to knead her tender breasts. "Ooh..." she moaned again,  
  
She let her hands slip downward into lower and lower circle, past her flat stomach and neatly pruned red pubic hair to caress her tight slit with her fingers. She moaned again, this time with more urgency. Her delicate fingers moved back and forth on her slit, beads of sweat moistening her brow.  
  
She reached up with her right hand, moistening it with strands of saliva from her wet and hungry mouth, and then plunged her index and middle fingers into her waiting womanhood. "Oh... Sora!" she moaned again, fantasizing about sucking on his big dick, about him shoving it in her tight slit.  
  
She pumped her fingers in and out of between her legs faster and faster, moaning the entire time like a cat in heat. Her other hand found it's way to caress and pinch her clitoris, hard and jutting from arousal.  
  
Finally, Kairi reached the crescendo of her passion, and let out a series of yelps and moans that reverberated throughout the cavern. A warm flood of sex juices burst forth from her vagina, coating her fingers and making them stick together.  
  
She lifted her left hand to her mouth, and sucked her juices off of it, enjoying the musky taste of her own fluids. She desperately wished that it were Sora's cock she was sucking the juices off of.  
  
"Enjoyed that, didn't you, slut?" a voice accused her from the darkness, having no clear source.  
  
Suddenly, Kairi seemed suddenly alone. The light streaming through the holes in the roof seemed to grow dim, and she had difficulty seeing through the gloom.  
  
The naked girl sprung to her feet, trying in vain to conceal her breasts with one hand and her nubile and dripping vagina with the other.  
  
"Who... Who's there!" she demanded, trying to see through the gloom that suddenly filled the room but failing. She felt alone and scared. She looked around for her clothes, and found they were missing.  
  
"Oh, it's not important that you know who I am. Your friend Sora will know, soon enough. The wielder of the Keyblade is a worthy foe."  
  
"What does a key have to do with any of this? And where are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"In due time, my dear..."  
  
Suddenly, what seemed to be a hand grasped her ankle from the darkness. Looking down, Kairi let out a small girlish cry of terror. It was no hand grasping her down; it was a green tentacle, belonging to some vile beast lurking in the darkness.  
  
She tried to stomp down on the tentacle with her free foot, but it was made of tough fibers and the slime diverted her force onto the stone ground. Another tentacle shot out of the darkness, seizing her other ankle.  
  
She continued to struggle and cry in terror, trying to get free, clawing at the ground. Her efforts just made her trip and fall onto her knees, and she found herself on all fours, like a dog.  
  
Another tentacle ventured out from the darkness, but unlike the others, this one moved slowly, curiously, like a snake tasting the air. It continued worming its way to the bent over Kairi, weeping softly into the night. She felt it nudging its way into her female entrance, violating her girlhood. Her long, piercing shriek of terror filled the night.  
* * * Sora sat alone on his bed, thinking about the events of his day. Tomorrow, he would be setting out on the sea with his best friends Riku and Kairi, eager to see new worlds.  
  
When he heard the cry soar through the night and suddenly be cut off, he knew it belonged to Kairi. He grabbed his sword and leapt out the window, his heart racing with fear for his closest friend.  
* * * Kairi's scream was cut off when a fourth tentacle had entered her mouth, forcing her to suck on it. She noted that it was shaped vaguely like a penis before it forced its way into her screaming mouth.  
  
Three more whips of slimy green came cracking out of the unnatural night, two securing her arms, and another beginning its path into her virgin asshole. It tunneled past her virgin rosebud, and begins to pump in and out of her small body.  
  
The tentacles in her pussy and mouth began to pump too, first in unison, then alternating. She felt burning pain in her vagina and butt hole as she felt them widen and tear. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, dripping onto the tentacle pumping her sweet mouth.  
  
Kairi felt some kind of strange tar leaking from the green vine thrusting into her vagina, and where it touched her, she felt a burning that could only be described as... horniness.  
  
As her body warmed up and began to sweat, the girl found that she enjoyed having such massive lengths inside her, and began to suck eagerly on tentacle in her mouth, licking it with her tiny pink tongue and biting it gently. She began to thrust back into the tentacles as they thrust into her, trying to push them deeper into her body.  
  
Orgasm after orgasm began to grip her, her sexual juices leaking into a small puddle on the ground. The cavern now reeked of her.  
  
* * * She's in... The cave? Where we used to draw pictures? Sora readied his sword and charged into the cavern, taking long strides downhill, nearly falling on his face several times.  
  
When he entered, he found a sight that he would never forget.  
  
His best friend, Kairi, was being held in the air by green tentacles that seemed to be growing from nowhere. And she was naked. Three tentacles pistoned into and out of her various orifices, sweet creamy holes that Sora had long wished he could penetrate him.  
  
Only one thing to do...  
  
Sora dashed at the tentacles and made short work of them, his swordplay honed by long and sweaty training sessions with Riku. The severed tentacles drooped and slid out of Kairi wit a slurp, and begin to wiggle and writhe mindlessly on the ground before melting into black goo.  
  
His mysterious foe vanquished, Sora turned and faced the wall, so as not to embarrass the girl.  
  
"K... Kairi! Are you... Okay?"  
  
"I... think so..." panted Kairi, breathless from her sexual ecstasy and her buttery juices coating her creamy thighs.  
  
"What were you doing down here! You could have been killed!"  
  
"I know... I was... thinking."  
  
"About what? Well, never mind. Let's go back to my place. From the looks of it, you could use a shower..."  
  
Kairi's clothes, which seemed to have been in the corner the whole time, were put on quickly.  
  
The two friends walked back to Sora's house across the sandy beach, where Kairi washed off the stains of tonight's events. Sora sat on his bed, trying not to think too much about the sexy girl naked in the next room.  
  
END OF PART 1 


End file.
